


of treacherous hearts and treacherous seas

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied Death, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pirate Tony Stark, Pirates, Prince Loki (Marvel), Royalty, Running Away, Running Away Together, Vague AU, if you want to go there, it is voluntary whether or not you think it happens, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: A prince and a pirate fall in love. It goes as well as you’d expect.(Prompt: Write a story in ten sections. Use a random number generator to determine the word count of each section.)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Start With This [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	of treacherous hearts and treacherous seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> I thought to myself, what would Lou like to read for her birthday? Originally, I intended to write a poem about pirates, since she usually enjoys it when I rhyme. But then the story began to take shape, and I scrapped the idea of a poem, since it felt too whimsical for the tone of the story.
> 
> Regardless, happy birthday, Lou! I hope you enjoy your day and this fic, and I hope you’ll settle for me rhyming for you some other time. Happy, happy birthday <3
> 
> Also: it’s hug an Australian day. So have a few hugs from me.

i.  
The first time they speak, Anton melts Loki with a single, breathtaking smile.

ii.  
”What do you do?”

”I’m a sailor. Albeit not the kind your father’d approve of.”

”You mean, you’re a pirate.”

”Well. A rose by any other name.”

iii.  
Secrecy is nothing new to Loki. He never hesitates to slip from his rooms, late at night, to answer the siren call of his illicit lover’s charms.

iv.  
Suddenly, irrevocably, Loki is foolishly in love.

v.  
”We could never. I’m a prince. You’re a pirate. My father’d flay us both, if he knew.”

”I know.”

”...it’s too late. For the both of us, to stop this. Isn’t it?”

”Yeah. Yeah, I’d say so, darling.”

vi.  
Deeply, hopelessly in love, Anton and Loki defy all their coulds and shoulds as recklessly as only infatuated youth can ever muster it. Loki continues to sneak out of the palace, and Anton continues to pull him to bed with hungry mouth and hungry hands.

”I love you,” Loki whispers one night, tangled in Anton’s sheets and Anton’s limbs. Afraid that his words will be heard. Afraid that they won’t.

A kiss lands in his hair. ”I love you too.”

Loki feels himself soaring high and crashing hard at once.

vii.  
Despite the knowledge that their love is doomed, Loki feels like he is floating all the way home.

Anton loves him.

The floating does not last.

Returning to his chambers, the most unwelcome sight of Thor outside his door is the greeting he gets. Thor does not have to speak to betray that he knows Loki’s secret.

The bad news don’t end there.

”It’s father. He knows.”

viii.  
”How could you do this? You know what he is!”

”You had no right to have me followed!”

”You will never see him again! If I learn that you did, he will be hanged!”

”Father, don’t---”

”Enough, Loki! Enough.”

ix.  
 _My dearest Loki,_

_Be ready at dawn. Everything is in place._

_Only one more night, my darling. Be patient for that long._

_Whatever it takes, we will be together._

_Forever yours,  
Anton_

x.  
Their escape’s neither quiet nor without victims.

Loki’s a little sorry it had to happen like this. But only a little. The fresh, windy air whips through his hair. Most of the blood’s been washed off. He’s finally free.

”You okay?” Anton asks. Loki laughs and twists to kiss him languidly.

”Never better.”

Anton’s ship glides across the waters.

Behind them, Asgard’s diminishing.

Ahead, new adventures await.


End file.
